


Asincronismo

by BaumkuchenP



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consensual Sex, Español | Spanish, La cuarentena pega fuerte, M/M, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Manga spoilers Soul eater, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, No Romance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaumkuchenP/pseuds/BaumkuchenP
Summary: Siendo francos, en ningún momento de su vida se le hubiese ocurrido que estaría en esa situación.Crona regresó de la Luna, para residir temporalmente en la casa del actual Shinigami.Pero las cosas se saldrían un poco...fuera de control.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, KidXChrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Kudos: 10





	Asincronismo

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boi. Es la primera vez q escribo un lemon explícito??? Aunque no lo es tanto??? En este fic Crona es Top, así que no es lo que buscan, absténgase a leer ehehe  
> Me ha salido algo OoC, lo compensaré con el tiempo en próximos fics (espero)

Siendo francos, en ningún momento de su vida se le hubiese ocurrido que estaría en esa situación.

O al menos, no con una persona con la que poco y nada trató antes.

¿Cuántos años transcurrieron desde la última vez que conversaron, sin la necesidad de estar rodeados de amigos para iniciar?

Oh, claro, fue incluso antes de que se consideradan siquiera cercanos, cuando sólo se veían como enemigos, apunto de destrozarse. 

La tenue luz de la Luna alumbraba la habitación. Incluso, podía jurar que esta misma se encontraba burlándose de él, o quizá solo está siendo paranoico.

— ¿Puedes... dejar de mirar así? —la suave voz del muchacho lo hizo reaccionar, y sus miradas se encontraron, para luego desviarse hacia cualquier lado.

—¿Cómo es "así"? —Kid hizo un gesto con sus manos, cuál comillas resaltando aquella palabra.

Crona solo arqueo las cejas, y suspiró.

— Olvidalo. T-tal vez es mejor que me vaya...

El señor de la muerte se sobresaltó, y tomó su brazo firmemente.

— ¡No! Es decir, ah... Esta bien, lo siento. Solo que... —Sus palabras se enredan al hablar, se sentía como un adolescente, a pesar de que hace mucho dejó de serlo.

— Si no vas a continuar lo que empezaste, hay que dejarlo acá. —Continuó Crona, su tono neutral y bajo, pero con detectable frustración.— No quiero obligarte a nada.

"¿A quién crees que estas obligando?" Kid frunció el ceño, guardando se ese comentario para él mismo, después de todo, esa situación se desató por su culpa.

Fue hace unos meses que, de manera repentina, la presencia de Crona regresó a sus vidas. Maka cumplió con su palabra de traerlo devuelta, y una vez en Death City, tendría que cumplir su condena.

¿Pero que tipo de condena se le podría imponer a quien también estuvo evitando que el Kinshin se escapara? Además, esos años de tormento dentro del libro ya eran suficiente castigo.

Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que sería más fácil tenerlo en su casa, bajo el cuidado de sus armas, Liz y Patty.

Eran escasos los días que visitaba su mansión, pues Shibusen se volvió su casa. Y durante esos lapsos de tiempo, entabló una amistad, no tan fuerte, con Crona.

Solo que, esa noche, parecía que su disque amistad se inclinaba a algo más.

Empezó con un beso, algo accidental. Realmente accidental. Crona era una persona muy torpe a pesar de todo, conservando esa esencia de cuando era más joven. Cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, su cabeza dio un golpe duro contra Kid, quien sólo atinó a quejarse en silencio. Y cuando estuvo por reclamarle para que tenga más cuidado, inclinando ligeramente su rostro pensando en apartarse, no imagino que sus labios rozarian, produciendo una descarga que los alejo a ambos inmediatamente.

Parecía que sus almas habían reaccionado como defensa, repeleiendolos al instante.

Y la curiosidad nació, con un segundo beso intencional, deseando volver a sentir esa descarga. Como una corriente eléctrica que recorre el cuerpo, estremeciendolos hasta los huesos.

— También quiero hacer esto. —Confesó con firmeza. Y empujó a Crona devuelta a la cama.

— Veo que tomaste confianza. —Dijo sarcástico, con una sonrisa burlona, aquel gesto que recuerda haber visto esa vez durante batalla. Por alguna razon lo encontró cautivador.

— No juegues conmigo. —Soltó, acercando su rostro. —Empiezo a creer que tu caída no fue un accidente.

— ¿Oh? ¿Lo dice quien me trajo a su casa y me deja dormir en su cama?

— No malinterpretes mis acciones, Crona.

— Entonces no actúes tan descuidadamente, Shinigami.

Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, en un jugueteo salvaje y hambriento, compitiendo. Las manos de Kid sostenían fuertemente las muñecas de Crona, dejando una ligera marca roja por la presión que ejercía.

Sus cuerpos se frotaron, hirviendo, calientes como el mismo sol en pleno verano. La onda de alma de cada uno continúa rechazandose, produciendo una extraña sensación de tira y afloja.

Crona mordió feroz el labio del contrario, causando que el sabor metálico de la sangre se impregnara en su paladar. Había dejado de ser ese chico tímido hace mucho tiempo, reflejando ahora cierto sadismo en su ojos turbulentos.

Death gruñó por lo bajo, había dolido, pero no era para disgustarse. Todo lo contrario.

— ¿Tanto extrañas la sangre que aprovechas esto? —Comentó irónico, sus dorados ojos juzgandole.

Su única respuesta fue otro beso.

Finalmente, las manos soltaron sus muñecas, deslizándose por el delgado cuerpo del Gorgon. La tela negra era tan fina que podría incluso sentir los contornos de sus cosillas bajo esta, así como los huesos de su cadera. Su complexión siempre fue delgada, enfermiza; no obstante, era mucho más alto que él. Kid maldecia que a pesar de tantos años, parecía que su diferencia de altura no tuvo cambio alguno.

Alzó el vestido, a la altura de sus muslos, acariciando ahora bajo la tela, la piel se sentía extraña, fría. Por el contrario, Crona sentia arder por dentro, su respiración era errante, estremeciendose con cada roce.

Los delgados dedos del ya no tan joven Kinshin se inmiscuyeron entre la camisa oscura de su acompañante, soltando algunos botones, deseando tocar más.

Al simple tacto, sus almas reaccionaban, enviando impulsos eléctricos, haciéndoles temblar. Quizá sea el hecho de que son opuestos, no solo como especie, también como personas, con ideales distintos.

— Abre las piernas.—Jadeó Crona, cortando el beso.

— ¿Qué?

En un movimiento brusco, el de cabellos rosas invirtió posiciones, colocandose encima de Kid.

— Espera, espera, ¿cuando acordamos esto? — Refunfuñó el azabache, ahogando un quejido cuando separaron sus piernas, éstas ahora rodeando el cuerpo de Crona.

— Tampoco acordamos besarnos, y aquí estamos. —Respondió desinteresado, deslizando sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón.— Que rápido te has puesto así, Shinigami.

Las orejas de Kid se colorearon de rojo, tanto de vergüenza como indignación.

— ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? —Exclamó, sentándose. Mantenía sus piernas abiertas.

— Ah...¿Lo siento...? —sonaba desconcertado, parecía que no pensó mucho en el significado de sus propias palabras, sólo atinado a disculparse por simple costumbre. Por un momento, pudo vislumbrarse parte de esa inseguridad que lo caracterizó en el pasado.

Kid solo atinó a frotarse las sienes.

No sabía que tener sexo sería tan complicado.

— Continuemos, ¿bien? —Alzó su mano izquierda, jugueteando con los mechones rosados que caían en desorden.

Le siguió a ello un beso sutil, iniciado por el shinigami, siendo más una caricia. Suave, lento, sus labios se tocaban con total parsimonia , disfrutandose.

Las frías manos de Crona desabrocharon el cinturón, tocando la piel caliente. Bajó la cremallera, y sus dedos se aventuraron a acariciar aquel pedazo de carne hirviente. En un vaivén tortuoso, acompañado de la respiración agitada de Kid, su mano se cerró alrededor de la erección.

El choque de almas se intensificaba con cada avance, provocando escalofríos placenteros en ambos. Asi mismo, el beso se volvió áspero, hambriento. Sus lenguas chocaban, mordidas salvajes, provandose, a ver quién se rendía primero. El aire era escaso, el aliento les faltaba, pero no era impedimento para continuar devorandose.

Sentados uno frente al otro, restregandose, deseandose más que nada, a pesar de la reacción desfavorable de sus propias almas.

Kid levantó el vestido, la piel helada lo recibió, y no tardó en llenarla de caricias. Desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, recorriendo su espalda y regresando por sus costillas, arrancando una ligera risa a Crona. Aquello lo enterneció.

Impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, el hijo de Medusa se colocó encima, sin detener su mano. Besar a la muerte nunca se había sentido tan literal.

Kid ahogó un gemido, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, al sentir la presión del cuerpo sobre él. Helado, la piel era tan fría como un témpano de hielo, incluso se atrevería a decir que tenia un cadáver encima. Pero aquellos besos se sentían más vivos que nada.

Se separaron por aire, sus ojos enfrentándose. Un cálido dorado brillando contra un turbulento océano sin fin, sus respiraciones sincronizadas, cada uno capaz de percibir sus propios latidos. El sabor metálico era la cereza en el pastel.

Las palabras estaban demás, solo guiados por el calor del momento. Kid rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, tenía sus mejillas rojas, el sudor empapando su cuello. El rostro de Crona estaba muy cerca, siendo de capaz de ver cada una de sus reacciones. Kid se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por ello, por lo que desvío la vista.

No pasó mucho, hasta que sintió como una oleada de calor lo invadía, arrancándole un jadeo. Sus labios temblaron, mientras cerraba los ojos, estremeciendose ante el placer. El orgasmo llegó inevitable, manchando de blanco la ya pálida piel de Crona.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por aquella repentina sensación, derritiendose ante los ojos del kinshin.

En lo que trataba de regular su respiración, sintió sus pantalones deslizarse, una mano tocando la cara interna de sus muslos. No supo en qué momento, cuando se dio cuenta, Crona ya se había quitado el vestido.

— ¿E-esta bien si...? —la voz le temblaba a Crona, sus ojos deseosos por ver más. No se atrevía a continuar la oración, la timidez le estaba ganando en el peor escenario posible.

Kid suspiró, notando la dolorosa erección en el otro. Sabía a lo que se refería, y si era seguro que ninguno de ellos lo hizo con alguien, quien tenía menos conocimiento de esas cosas era Crona. Lo menos que quería es que sufra en su primera vez.

— No te preocupes. —Intento calmar, instandoló a continuar. Separó aún más sus piernas, tomando su muñeca y guiandolo hacia sí mismo.— Hey...estoy bien. —su voz era un susurro, solo para que Crona lo escuchara.

La palabras se perdieron tras besos y caricias, las que se tornaban agresivas. Ambos capaces de sentir aquella conflictiva batalla de sus almas, como dos imanes opuestos forzados a estar juntos.

Primero fue un dedo, y luego un segundo, invadiendo su interior, obligándolo a cortar el beso, jadeante. Sus gemidos hacían eco contra las paredes de la habitación, una mezcla de dolor y placer lo envolvían.

El rostro de Crona era rojo vivo, el rubor apenas distinguiéndose en la oscuridad. Sus largos mechones rosas se pegaban a sus mejillas. Los dedos fueron retirados lentamente, como si temiera lastimar al Death. Estos seguían húmedos, una mezcla blanquecina en ellos. Observó a Kid, y las ganas de devorarlo, literalmente, se le hacía tentadora.

Crona acomodó su rostro en el cuello del azabache, repartiendo besos y ligeras mordidas; y a la vez, empujando su miembro entre sus nalgas.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la espalda ajena, su voz deshaciendose en placenteros gemidos. Kid arqueó la espalda al sentirlo ingresar, pegando aún más su cuerpo al ajeno. Quizá sea porque era un shinigami, que no se sintió tan doloroso como esperó en un inicio.

Sin embargo, la longitud de onda de sus almas se hizo evidente, haciéndose presente en la habitación. Solo que ambos estaban tan centrados en lo suyo, para notar las luces violetas y azuladas.

Crona recorrió su cuerpo con sus propias manos, incapaz de creer que se encontraba en dicha situación. Era tan surreal, la imagen ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza. Tenerlo bajo suyo, retorciendose con cada embestida, los dedos rasgado su espalda. Probó su piel, su lengua saboreando su pecho, subiendo en una cadena de besos hasta su mentón. Quería comerlo, arrancar su alma y tragarlo, sentir la textura en su garganta.

Kid era capaz de percibir aquella aura asesina en el muchacho, pero no se sentía indefenso. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, disfrutando de la dureza del contrario, como palpitaba en su interior, rasgandolo sin compasión.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, cuando una de esas mordidas por poco y le arrancaba la piel, y tiro de los mechones rosas con brusquedad, apartando el rostro de Crona de inmediato.

Una sonrisa torcida fue lo que recibió, ¿cuando se volvió tan expresivo? Sus recuerdos estaban llenos de esa carita angustiada y aterrada, como un conejo siendo perseguido.

— Si quieres matarme, necesitas más que morder. — Jadeo, ganándose una cantaría risa, y la frente de Crona de pego con la suya, lujuria y rabia impregnados en sus ojos.

Oh, el nuevo shinigami comenzaba a disfrutar de esto.

Los cuerpos rodaron una última vez por la cama, intercambiando posiciones. Kid se sentaba encima ahora, tomando las manos del otro. Empujaba su cuerpo hacia abajo, profundizando las embestidas. Crona se sorprendió al inicio, mas aquella imagen del shinigami solo lo encendió.

Llevaba ahora el ritmo, el golpear de aquella carne en su interior, tocando una zona sensible, solo hacia más altos y profundos sus gemidos. La silueta de su cuerpo contrastando en la oscuridad, las luces azules y violáceas reflejándose en su piel.

Crona empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, admirando aquella figura del Death. Se veía hermoso, como solo un dios debía verse. Entrelazó los dedos, el aire se volvía caliente, cual horno. Hace tiempo que era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, guiándose por lo más primitivo de sí mismo.

La corriente eléctrica que recorría sus almas, chocando y rechazandose, todo lo contrario a una sincronización. Si no habían vomitado sangre era por el poder inmenso que ambos poseían.

Kid cayó hacia adelante, un líquido hirviente llenándolo. El pecho de Crona subió y bajó acelerado, sus jadeos ahogándose en la boca de su acompañante, el vientre salpicado de semen.

La luz del cuarto desapareció por completo.

Cruzaron miradas una última vez, unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de Crona, aún prosesando lo ocurrido. Sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados, pero no tanto como los ensangrentados de Kid.

Pasaron minutos en la misma posición, calmando sus corazones, el silencio llegando pacíficamente.

Hasta que Death the Kid abrió la boca.

— Es mi turno ahora, Gorgon.

El cuerpo de Crona fue alzado, e inmediatamente supo que dormiría por las siguientes horas.


End file.
